magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotez
One would think that these companions would be clumsy or slow, given their odd appearances. Kotezes are most unique because they have not one, but two heads, and share the same thoughts. They move and act as one, for all that they appear to be two separate beings joined together. Kotezes are agile little creatures, and move at lightning speed. During the dark hours, they can be seen throughout the castle, from the kitchens to the gardens. Kotezes love to climb the walls of The Keep, and there is no place they haven't explored. They can cling to almost any surface, and even run upside down. Much to their displeasure, they are easy creatures to spot. Their bright colors make them stand out against the gray stone of the castle, even when the sun is down. They only appear during the night when few people are about, as they do not care for being seen. They will chirp angrily at anyone who dares to stare at them, and quickly vanish into the dark. If someone follows a kotez, the creature will become very irritated and begin to chirp shrilly. This high pitched sound is a form of communication, and should one not leave the kotez alone, the companion will attack, flinging itself onto the victim's face and kicking wildly with their eight legs before dashing off. They are fearless when angered, and will attack creatures much larger than them. Fortunately, these companions can regrow any limb they lose in a matter of days, a process that intrigues many scholars. Egg This seems to be two eggs joined together. Hatchling Kotez hatchlings are tiny creatures, and unlike the adults, do not move very often. Instead, they sleep most of the time, snacking on any insects that wander too near. This inactivity may be due to the fact that their legs are rather small for the first few weeks of their lives. They grow rapidly, however, and are soon mobile. As kotez hatchlings age, they become more curious and interested in the world around them. Eventually, they will leave the glass tanks their magi keep for them, and explore happily until dawn. Once able to take care of themselves, kotezes roam on their own, disappearing every morning. Some have tried to follow them, but even young kotezes are easily able to elude humans. Adult In truth, not much is known about these creatures. Though they are a common enough sight at night, kotezes take great care to keep the location of their homes a mystery. The matter of how they mate and what their homes look like are unknown. They seem not to have any complicated social order, instead intent on finding bugs and exploring. Kotezes possess short tempers, and will often bicker and chase one other around. Should one watch these displays, it is clear that it is more of a game than a true fight. They are most active during the night, and anyone who takes an evening stroll will see these companions begin to stir. They feast on all manner of insects, and magi are glad to be rid of the biting pests. Thought kotezes are brightly colored and easy to see, they hate being looked at for some reason. There are numerous companions at The Keep with vivid colors, and kotezes are no exceptions. Depending on whether it is night or day, kotezes completely change in color. Interestingly enough, this phenomenon completely stops once they are given a name, and no one has discovered why. Kotezes are always two different colors, which blend together in a most interesting way. Four different color variations exist; one is a light green that transitions to a bright yellow. Another color combination is a pale color close to silver, which is accompanied by a lovely rose shade. During the evening, unnamed kotezes change to a blue and dark orange that mimics the setting sun. The last variation is a black and light green. Breeding Additional Information * No. 332 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 2 (August 15 - September 14, 2012) * Released: August 15, 2012 * Artist: BettyxMe * Description: Damien * Rotating Sprite (naming a Kotez will make it stop the color change cycle and have it remain the color it is when the naming happens.): ** 12AM-6AM: black/green. ** 6AM-12PM: silver/rose. ** 12PM-6PM: teal/yellow. ** 6PM-12AM: blue/burgundy. * Gender Dimorphism: Male face the right and the female face the left and the colours appear flipped. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Rotating Sprite